The Bishonen Goddess Part 1
by The Bishonen Goddess
Summary: The Bishonen Goddess makes her first stop, Yu Yu Hakusho. Will she be able to escape the her fate and fufill her Destiny as the Bishonen Goddess or will she be replaced?


^.^Hey you people out there. Whass up? I am writen these fics on behalf of me. I usually write humor stories but I had to let the romantic part of me out. So here goes. Just to let u kno i hate disclaimers. i hate kayko and kuwabara who won't be in this story till the a millionth chapter or summat or whatever his fricken name was from yu yu hakusho, i hate kagome and kikyo from inuyasha. i really really hate miaka from fushigi yuugi too! so deal with it.^.~ 'Oh yeah. This fic has nothing to do with pokemon or digimon. Except for 1 thing. 1 little thing. Now don't let this one thing let you stop reading this fic because I garentee it won't ruin it. The legendary things that the main charecter can turn into are different kinds of pokemon. ^.^This friken fic is copywrite to me because i said it was so go kiss someone else's a** Please review.  
  
This friggen fic may take u an decade to read and if u do finish it in half an hour tell me and il bless u ^.~  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE ANIMES! but if u do and ur willin to sell them LEMME KNOW.this probably won't happen^.^ Sob  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Title:§The Bishonen Goddess§  
  
Part One : First Stop Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Chapter One: Can you believe this is Suzaku? {cz I can}  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Darkness. Pain etechted its name up her back. What had she done wrong? She was walking down the street with her friends when they disapeared and soon after that she heard a cackle behind her. The next moment she had blacked out and woke up, here? She couldn't remember anything. Questions filled her mind as her heavy eyelids opened only to see 2 purple eyes staring down at her. Immediatly she tensed, and tried to move away only to feel pain shoot up her back."Who are you?"she stammered. "My name is Suzaku, ruler of the 4 Saint Beasts." he replied. "I found you lying on the street, and you might want to stop moving or you will just worsen your condition." He winked at her."Tttthhhhankyou, my name is is um Diana" she stammered feeling alot safer but still feeling uncomfortable. Just as she was about to ask him one of the many questions on her mind, he brought his lips down in a kiss. A little scared she had pushed him away. "Where am I?" she whispered. As Suzaku described the short details she stared down at her knees. Who had attacked her? Tears filled her eyes and fell down her cheeks. Where was everybody? Her friends were right there before. Where were they now? Had they been attacked too? Suzaku hugged her tightly and told her it was going to be ok. He had brought her dinner and introduced her to his in her opinion freaky friends; Seiriyuu, Byakko, and Genbu. Feeling tired she thanked Suzaku and went to her new bed still shocked from the events.   
  
As her eyelids closed she heard a strong voice in her dream. "You are now the Bishonen Goddess." A silvery necklace with unique markings apeared out of thin air in front of her. The voice continued. "You must fufill your Destiny" "What Destiny" Diana asked curiously. "The voice, as if it couldn't hear her said "Keep this necklace to protect you from harm. Thou shall show to only the trustworthy." She slipped on the necklace and watched as she was enfused by a blue light. "Your new goddess abilities allow you to turn into any living thing you wish. These are the many things you can turn into that have never been seen by mortal eyes before."called the voice. In front of her appeared a old book with all different unique creatures in it. She felt visions coming through and saw herself engulfed in a blue light as she turned into a bird she had never seen before. It was a large blue bird with almost purple eyes. It blew an icy blast as the dream flew away. She smiled in her sleep and thought on.........  
  
"You wanta go to the park?" Suzaku asked during breakfast. "Sure" Diana replied blushing slightly. Diana had been there since a week of her dream and had to admit that Suzaku was slightly cute and being the tomboy that she was she had to say that she cared for him. Actually she cared alot for him. She blushed at the thought. But she still had questions of the dream since she had waken up to actually be wearing the silver necklace but with no book until she asked "If I have the necklace I wonder where that book is." and magically the book came out from one of the pictures on the necklace which looked alot like a book in her opinionwhich probably isn't very acurate. After scanning it she thought this was pretty cool but and soon found to her anger that the necklace wouldn't come off. What would Suzaku say if he saw the necklace? But not only that the necklace wouldn't come off she had somehow generated magical powers in which she could not believe. She had the ability to turn into any living thing, she desired even that same identicle blue bird she had seen in her dream. She could also create any living thing out of thin air. She even tried turning into a dog and back but still the necklace wouldn't come off. But finally she had given up trying to get it off. She hadn't told Suzaku about the necklace yet but she wasn't sure if she should. If he coudn't see it did it mean he wasn't trustworthy? As she lay in Suzaku's lap at the park, she and him were having alot of fun, and while Suzaku hugged her she heard a crack behind them. Seiiyuu had appeared and bowed deeply to Suzaku. "Koenma has replied no," he said bracing himself to Suzaku's anger. Suzaku glared and replied angrily "send out the Makai now!" Seiryuu relaxed knowing he hadn't been punished "Yessir." "What are the Makai and Koenma thingies?" Diana asked. Suzaku laughed cold and deep pitched,"Koenma is the ruler of the spirit world we are in, and the Makai are insects that control people by flying into their mouths." Diana felt a shiver run up her spine. Suzaku obvilously noticed and said quickly "Don't worry they won't get you, they only do what I say and I'd never set them on you" hugging her tightly. Diana blushed heavily. He pulled out his unique flute and played a rather mystyrious tune to summon the Makai.  
  
@Koenma's place@@Koenma's place@@Koenma's place@@Koenma's place@@Koenma's place@  
  
"Yuskae Urameshi! LISTEN UP!" hollered a todler half the size of the teenage boy who was absentmindedly humming tunes to annoy the little todler. "Ok, Ok,......TODLER!" Yuskae taunted. "Hiei!!!" screeched the todler. "Haha, My pleasure," chuckled a short black haired demon. Just as Hiei was about to attempt to fry Yuskae, "Ahhhhhh ok ok okkkkkkkkk, I give in whatever" Yuskae cried. "Awww, but I wasn't done!" screeched the smaller demon as a red head grabbed him and kept him from frying Yuskae. "Ahhem" Koenma said, his bib going up and down while he spoke, " You have a new mission, which will help me in 3 ways. No.1 I won't have to give the 4 Saint beasts a pass to the human world. No.2 You will rescue a Goddess.[Koenma gave a dreamy sigh and continued] No.3 I won't get my butt spanked LIKE LAST TIME!" Everyone winced and stuck their fingers in their ears."Ahhem a Goddess?" asked Kurama after the little todler had finished his wrath, his eyes growing a slight bit wider. "Yip Yay. Lets Go! I wanna fry butt!" said Hiei his Ki flaring purple. "Wait" Koenma said, "I have to tell you the conditions. An image of a girl with black hair and brown eyes showed up on the large screen. "The Goddess's name is Diana and Suzaku kidnaped her and made her believe that he saved her. She hasn't told him she's a goddess yet, and I forbid you to question her about it in front of Suzaku. Ahhem, anyway you 3 had better save her and though she might still care for him, make SURE you don't harm the goddess." Koenma glared at the three before he said "Got it?" "Got it....TODLER!" Yuskae taunted. Kurama suddenly began to turn a thick color of crimson red which Hiei noticed. Hiei gave a ridiculous look. Kurama wasn't getting it. He was missing all of the fun part of this mission. He would show him. Love wasn't worth being a demon. Then again, Hiei had to admit, she was kinda, kinda, ok, thats it, VERY pretty. "I can't believe I take instructions from a frickin little todler thats 2 times smaller than I am, Damnit" Yuskae muttered out of earshot from Koenma. "What makes him so powerful?" he questioned Hiei before reaching the main gates of the castle. "Dimmwit" Hiei muttered not answering Yuskae's question.  
  
~just a note~just a note~just a note~just a note~just a note~just a note~just a note~just a note~just a note   
  
Just a note : Blah Blah, Yuskae and the team made it pass the Wall of Betrayal, we are all moving on Ok? ^.~   
  
~just a note~just a note~just a note~just a note~just a note~just a note~just a note~just a note~just a note  
  
@Suzaku's Castle@Suzaku's Castle@Suzaku's Castle@Suzaku's Castle@Suzaku's Castle@Suzaku's Castl   
  
Suzaku flared when he found out that the whole team made it through the wall of betrayal. "Damn" he sweared. Diana shivered wondering what would happen and saw that she wasn't the only one. Byakko, Genbu, and Seiiyuu, grimaced bracing themselves. "Genbu shall go first, I expect you to eliminate all of them, but if you don't Byakko and Seiiyuu will achive destroying them or I will destroy you all causing the worst pain!" Suzaku threatened. "Lord Suzaku, the leader Yuskae Urameshi seems to have a weakness." Seiiriyu said quietly."Go On," Suzaku said, a little more interested and brighter. "His Ki seems to rise everytime a mortal is in danger. A female mortal name of Kayko." "Ha! Finally I shall add some threats to my victory." Suzaku said triumphintly. Murkow his pet bird gave a high pitched laugh. "Suzaku what about my favorite cultivated humans?" "Suzaku grinned "They will slow the team down while Diana and I make preperations. Diana felt a chill run down her back. "What are cultiplasmastesskjdfksj thingie humans?" she asked Suzaku not liking the sound of it. "Weaklings, but they will take a while to defeat because of our large number of them. There humans, mortals that are cultivated making them a low class of demons." Diana turned away at the thought. Boy, she would hate to be Suzaku's enemy.  
  
*During the first part of the fight**During the first part of the fight**During the first part of the fight*  
  
Kurama winced as Genbu's rock tail shot through his back. He felt blood trickle down his lips. "Rose Thorn Wheel!" Kurama gave his rose a twirl and threw it. Striking Genbu by senseing his putrid stench to the good smell of the roses, Genbu fell to the ground. Kurama recalled his rose whip and triumphently moved toward the others and began healing himself, when Genbu's tail shot from in front of him. He quickly dodged the attack and called his rose whip back. Kurama started "How did" before Genbu cut him off. "I am a pile of rocks, so therefore I have the ability to restruct myself." Genbu stated. "Damn" Kurama muttered. As he shot his whip for the second time he noticed a red stone fly past him with the rest of Genbu's bodyparts. As he shot his whip again he prepared and sighted the rock fly nearby. Grabbing it he dodged the rest of the rocks and ran behind Genbu before any other debris could strike him. Genbu chuckled. This was going to be easy. If all this dimwit could do was repeat a move that couldn't even do a bit of damage he was a goner. As he began reforming himself again somthing strange happened. Genbu had reformed incorrectly. What had gone wrong? he thought. Then he saw it. Kurama had his main link in his hand. As Kurama threw his whip one more time he crushed the red rock in his fist as Genbu fell apart. Kurama chuckled as the team moved into the next chamber wondering what would come next.  
  
  
  
~Suzaku'sCastle~Suzaku'sCastle~Suzaku'sCastle~Suzaku'sCastle~Suzaku'sCastle~Suzaku'sCastle~Suzak  
  
  
  
Diana snuggled up to Suzaku in his chair hoping to calm him down from Genbu's failure. Although Suzaku cared for her, this was ridiculus. He hugged her and allowed her to sit on his lap as he ran his fingers through her hair. "DAMNIT" he cursed. "That stupid Genbu didn't do anything! Where is Byakko?" Seiriyuu mumbled somthing under his breath and then raising his voice he said quickly "Byakko dissapeared. I believe he um...............rra....ranaway." Suzaku sweared Byakko and whipped out his flute playing a song Diana coudn't describe. Suddenly from the sky she saw a lightning bolt strike and a painful roar somewhere in the castle. There in the orb at the table on the second floor she saw the white tiger demon no longer alive on the floor. "I shall not fail you master" Seiriyuu said before dissapearing in a flash of light.   
  
~During the fight~During the fight~During the fight~During the fight~During the fight~During the fight~  
  
As the Urameshi Team made their way to Suzaku's chamber they passed a large carcass of a white ugly tiger. Hiei trudged and flared purple. "They killed their own team mate!" "Why would they do that?" Yuskae shuddered. "Anyway, that just rid us of one more problem" Kurama grinned. Kurama noticed Hiei suddenly felt very uncomfortable to what their enemies had just done. "Well lets go!" Kurama said. Hiei stared at the carcass not believing what he just saw. "I get the next one" he breathed ready to kill.   
  
Seiriyuu chuckled. Genbu was much weaker than he was. If this was the best Koenma could do then they woudn't stand a chance against Master. As the doors shut Hiei glared at Seiriyuu. "You killed your own team mate. WHY?!" Hiei's Ki began to turn purple. "Master has his reasons." Seiriyuu said as he shot an icy blast at Hiei. Hiei, using his ability of speed dodged and got behind Seriyuu. "If you won't tell me, ILL BEAT IT OUT OF YOU" Hiei wrathed. POW! CRUNCH! SMUSH! WHUMPH! {sorry back to the story ^.~} [you got the idea ^.^] Seiriyuu fell to the floor. Faking defeat he suddenly shot another icy blast toward an unprepared Hiei. Hiei, now with his leg frozen, could no longer move as fast. Just before a finishing blow hit him, being the half ice half fire apperpation, he melted the ice binding his leg. Seiriyuu stood shocked. "What have you done! No one can escape that!" Hiei sneared "You shouldn't be worried about that. You should be worried about how Im gonna DESTROY YOU! Hiei drew his sword and the last thing Yuskae saw before Seiriyuu fell diced was a black blur. "How many moves was that?" asked Kurama, impressed. "Only 16" Hiei said bored. "WHAT!" Yuskae screamed. "No WAY! Hiei? Do we have to have that rematch you were talking about?" "Dimmwit" Hiei cursed.  
  
Suddenly Kurama heard a moan from the next floor. They made their way outside to see the noisemaker, a large large LARGE army of scary VEGTABLES green and black humans that looked like Brocoli on a stem. "Great, I never liked brocoli" Yuskae muttered before blasting 30 of them with his Spirit Gun. Hiei shouted "Move Dimwit while Kurama and I are distracting them!" Yuskae immedietly ran in to the door and up the staires. He slowed down knowing the cultivated humans wern't chasing him.  
  
Yuskae watched from the doorway making sure he wasn't seen, as Suzaku took Diana's hand and brought her to a large chamber. Suzaku took out his flute and waved it at a large flat portion of the wall as it suddenly became a screen. Diana watched the scene. A girl her age was running from..... blue colored people? "What are you going to do to her?" she asked, turning pale. "Just a little magic." Suzaku said with a malicious grin on his face. Diana lurched. "Please don't" she begged. "Its ok to fight Yuskae Urameshi and beat him up Ha, but making him mad by hurting what he cares about most isn't right. Please Suzaku, don't hurt her." Suzaku sighed. "You should learn not to feel so sorrowful for others." he said. "But you felt sorrowful for me when you found me. Why can't you feel that for her?" Diana reasoned. "Fine I'll let her go this time" Suzaku muttered. "Thankyou Suzaku," Diana said hugging him. It was then that Suzaku noticed the Yuskae in the doorway. Yuskae winked at Diana, thanking her for saving Kayko only seconds before Suzaku chuckled"Well well. Its the Urameshi boy." Suzaku pushed Diana off into a corner. "Sit tight , for a minute." Suzaku said as he binded her with a strand of lightning with his power. "You shocked your own gal?" Yuskae asked amazed. Obviously this didn't affect Suzaku as he said "Its for her own good." Paralyzed and speechless Diana watched in horror as the two attacked each other. Two wet tears fell down her cheeks. Why did Suzaku do this to her? What did Urameshi want? "Sorry Diana" Suzaku whispered. He took out his flute and waved it at the screen. Soon the Makai invested people were again chasing Kayko. Diana whimpered as she began to cry.  
  
@Over by Kurama and Hiei@Over by Kurama and Hiei@@Over by Kurama and Hiei@@Over by   
  
Hiei smirked to Kurama. "Lets play a game, Starting now, the demon who can kill the most cultivated humans wins, and gets the goddess." "Fine" Kurama gashed, throwing his whip killing many of the cultivated humans. As they defeated the large, large LARGE army of broccoli they ran up the staires wanting to know what was happening to Yuskae. "Ha how many did you kill?" Kurama asked smiling. "285" Hiei answered. "286" Kurama smirked. "Liar! I watched you the whole time! You killed 285!" "Fine we tied," Kurama smirked.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Coffee Break!^.^Coffee Break!^.^Coffee Break!^.^Coffee Break!^.^Coffee Break!^.^Coffee Break!^.^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
{ok back to the story}  
  
As Kurama and Hiei finally made it to the top of the staires they were suprised to see the Goddess in a corner binded by....lightning. "What!" Hiei and Kurama wrathed. "That damned Suzaku binded her? Im gonna get him for this." "Get the Goddess!" Yuskae hollered as he dodged a blast of lightning from Suzaku. Kurama tried to pull the Lightning strand of Diana only to be shocked lightly by the strand. Meanwhile Suzaku blasted Yuskae pretty badly only to have a shotgun blasted at his back. When Suzaku seperated into 7, Yuskae shot in all directions. Soon having used up all but one of his shotguns he only had one choice. Close combat. When Yuskae thought he finally had Suzaku defeated he grabbed the flute and threw it at hard as he could and fired off his last shotgun. A blue light enfused Diana and filled the rest of the room. She broke free from the hold of electricity and ran in front of Suzaku as the last shotgun hit her. The force of the shotgun threw her into Suzaku and pushed him in to a wall knocking him out. Collapsing on to the floor she began to bleed badly. Blood dripped from her mouth. She stared at Kurama and Hiei pleading "Please don't kill Su.z.a..k" before she blacked out. Before Hiei and Kurama could start any bitchy catfights, Yuskae picked up the goddess, and carried her in his arms just to get on Hiei and Kurama's nerves. "Gotta show Kayko and Boton!" Yuskae grinned turning chibi and running off. Hiei pranced of after Yuskae. Not having any choice Kurama grabbed the unconcious Suzaku and slung him over his shoulder.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Whadja think huh? ^.^ Please review. And yes that blue bird with almost purple eyes was Articuno, a legendary pokemon. The last time Articuno made its appearence on pokemon was in the 3rd movie when some freak tried to catch all of the legendary birds. ^.~ If ya got any questions leave a review!  
  
JD   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


End file.
